Next Time
by KFAnon
Summary: Set S3 (pre-Caskett) C&B have a movie night, she picks For Lovers Only, he ends up turned on. Prompt fill for 2013 Winter Hiatus kink meme.


**Prompt****: Set S3 (pre-Caskett) C&B have a movie night, she picks For Lovers Only, he ends up so turned on he can't help but fuck her. **

**But also fills the following prompts****:**

**Beckett squirts (but, to borrow a line from Geordie Shore: "I don't squirt, I gush").**

**Dry humping  
The first time she lets him fuck her without a condom.**

**And there's a reference to ****_After the Storm_****, and the "especially that part, I loved that" conversation, although it's obviously yet to occur. **

* * *

**Set in a lovely AU world where neither Gina nor Josh exist.**

* * *

"Listen," Castle began, choosing his words carefully, steeling himself for the inevitable No. "My mother's taken Alexis to the Hamptons for the weekend, I was planning on sitting around watching movies this evening. If you're not doing anything, maybe you'd like to join me?"

Beckett's hand stilled, the pen hovering above the paperwork she'd been filling in. She met his eyes, and lifted an eyebrow while she considered his words. "Are you asking me to your place for a movie night?"

"No funny business," he emphasized. "Just popcorn, and movies... and beer."

Beckett pursed her lips; she sat the pen down on the forms, sat back in her chair, and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded. "But only if I get to choose the movies."

"Uh, yeah, that's fine," he agreed. "You got something in mind?"

Beckett smiled. "Mmmhmmm."

He took in her slight smirk, and then heaved out a sigh. "No chick-flicks, please, I am begging you."

"I make no guarantees." She stood, and gathered her coat in her arms, draping it over her elbow, before asking, "Eight okay?"

"Perfect." She could have said any time and he would have agreed.

"See you then." And then she was gone, striding towards the elevator, leaving him to wonder what movies she had in mind.

* * *

"So what torture do you have planned for me this evening?" Castle asked as he opened the door to a fidgety Beckett.

"The low-budget, independent kind," she replied as she stepped into his home. She handed him the DVD case, and shrugged out of her coat.

"Well that doesn't sound fun at all," he bemoaned. He glanced down at the DVD case, and frowned. "For Lovers Only?" _What the_- "Beckett, did you bring porn?" he asked, wide-eyed and awestruck.

"What?" she exclaimed. "No! It's not porn, Castle. It's art."

"Which totally translates to classy porn."

"It really doesn't," she replied dryly.

He placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave, grabbed two beers from the fridge, and handed her one while the kernels popped. Kate made her way over to the TV with the DVD, and set it up. She was already making herself comfortable on the couch when he joined her, steaming bowl of popcorn in one hand, cold beer in the other.

Settling on the couch, they kept a respectable distance as the movie began. He reached behind and flicked off the lamp that had been burning, letting the glow of the TV fill the room. The lead actress appeared on the screen - and he almost choked on a mouthful of beer. He swallowed, and turned to Beckett, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "Anything you'd like to confess?" he asked.

Kate turned, pure surprise all over her own face. "I'll admit the resemblance is uncanny."

"You could be sisters." He turned his eyes back to the screen and studied the woman. "This is so bizarre."

Kate shook her head, and blinked rapidly. "Just… ignore the resemblance, and watch the film."

"Oh believe me, I'm watching."

His eyes locked on the screen, only shifting to flick quickly to Beckett's profile, before returning to the screen. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking glances at his partner's face throughout the film. Similar profiles, similar body types, similar- _Oh_.

The lead actors stumbled into a hotel room, undressing one another, and he swallowed hard.

Having never actually seen Beckett's bare breasts he couldn't draw comparisons. He caught a glance of Beckett in his periphery; her eyes were locked on the screen, but her lip was caught firmly between her teeth. Eyes on the screen, but mind clearly elsewhere.

He could guess where.

It wasn't every day they watched a sex scene together. Awkwardness wasn't the problem here. Desire was.

The more he watched the couple on screen, exploring skin, tasting, bodies entwined, the less capable he was of suppressing his attraction for her. He wanted to touch her, taste her, drive himself deep inside her.

Beckett turned to him, and he kept his eyes on her, his gaze never faltering. He couldn't look away, not now. Not when her eyes, wide with noticeably dilated pupils, were burning into him. Not when she had released her lip from between her teeth, had run her tongue over it, and then left her moist lips slightly parted, a surprised 'o' of arousal.

"Castle," she breathed out, and he couldn't hold back. Not anymore.

And then she surprised him again, and beat him to it.

Beckett reached her hands out to frame his face; she shuffled her body closer to his, and pressed her full, pink lips to his. His hands were quick to curve around her waist, holding her in place while he kissed her back.

The woman on-screen gasped as she made love to the man, and a low moan escaped Beckett's mouth, vibrating up from her throat, past their dueling tongues, out through her swollen lips as she shifted to catch his top lip between hers. Frantic hard kisses, desperate hand clawing at shirts, needing to touch skin, neither could stop now.

He eased her down along the length of the couch, covering her body with his, the hard length of him straining against his jeans, pressing roughly between her splayed legs. Her hips bucked, rubbing the crotch of her own jeans against him, her hands on his ass, nails digging into denim, pulling him closer. She rubbed against him, shifting her hips, increasing the friction, desperate to feel him hitting her, even through the layers of coarse denim.

Her fingers dipped clumsily down between them, following a desperate path to his zipper. She popped the dome, and tugged the zipper down. With him still trapped inside his boxers, she thrust her hips up, changing the angle slightly, until the material-covered tip of him hit her right where she needed him. On target with each movement, he hit her clit through her jeans, and she undulated her hips, harder, faster, alternating between the entire length of him, and just the tip.

Her body shuddered beneath him, and her movements became less controlled as the coil in her belly descended, and wound tighter.

"Fuck, Castle," Beckett groaned, capturing his lower lip in her teeth, gently nipping. She released his lip, and shoved his boxers and jeans down his hips, freeing his cock from the confines of his clothing. Her fingers closed around his hot, hard length, eliciting a hiss from his lips, his mouth so close to hers his warm breath fanned out across her jaw.

He flicked open the buttons of her shirt, kissing his way down between her cleavage, her back arching as his lips made contact with her flushed skin. With deft fingers, he undid her jeans and exposed her black satin panties. He pressed his lips to the soft, thin material, teasing her with the tip of his tongue as he traced a sentence onto her, with no spaces between the words as he descended. He yanked at her jeans, peeled them down her legs, letting them fall to the floor, before easing her legs further apart with his hands. He crawled back up along the couch, and pressed his tongue to her slit, tracing it through her panties. Her hips bucked, low moans left her mouth, and he teased her just a little more. Finally, when she whimpered a broken '_Please, Castle_,' he slid her panties to the side, and thrust his tongue into her heady, wet heat. With firm, strong strokes, he entered her with just his tongue, feeling her legs shift, opening herself wider for him. His tongue slipped out, and he circled her clit with just the tip. He thrust two fingers deep inside her, curled them, and vibrated the pads against that softer, more responsive place within her. Closing his lips around her clit, he sucked on her while he stimulated her g-spot.

Beckett's hips jerked against him, wild, desperate little motions while she clung to control. She couldn't hold on; the pressure built within her, her blood coursed through her veins, her heartbeat became erratic, and her skin burned pink with need.

She mewled softly at first, but as he switched from sucking on her clit to flicking his tongue across it, around it, alternating speed and pressure, tracing letters that became words, that sent sentences of need, and want and love, vibrating through her bones, she moaned and gasped beneath him. The last vestige of control slipped from her grasp, the coil reached breaking point, she sucked in a breath, stilled, and then breathed out a broken sob of release, her muscles shaking, twitching, shuddering, around and beneath him as she came.

He eased his fingers out of her, and then grinned up at her from between her legs, his lips moist with her juices, clearly way too proud of himself.

"Oh shut up," she muttered, "and get up here."

He didn't waste a second, and covered her body with his; she wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles together just above his waist, and angled her hips up as he entered her. He pushed in in one smooth stroke, her body so pliant, so open and wet, from her orgasm. He pushed in until he was completely encased in her wet heat, and then he stilled, and gazed down at her, awe and disbelief mixing in his eyes.

Beckett reached up to frame his face in her hands, her fingers slipping against his sweat-slicked skin. She leaned up, her lips already parted, and covered his mouth with hers. She thrust her tongue past his, and his hips began to move. He thrust his entire length inside her, sliding out slowly, and then hard and deep within her again, as their tongues dueled sloppily.

He gripped the side of the couch with one hand, while the other explored her curves, and she released his face only to cling to his sides as their rhythm dissipated and became a hard, messy meeting of bodies. They slammed into one another, his length sliding against her g-spot, her muscles gripping him tight, her heels pressing into his back, keeping them connected at all times.

Beckett's' second orgasm hit hard. She gripped at him, her eyes slammed shut, and she held a breath as she hit her peak. She shattered violently around him, muscles convulsing, legs and arms shaking, the sudden gush of warmth pushing him out of her, and letting her know just how hard she really had come.

"Fuck," he groaned as he watched her orgasm wash over her, the waves coursing through her body, the evidence on the couch beneath him, between her legs. He slid back in before she could recover, and pumped his cock in and out of her with short, fast, thrusts. Her inner walls continued to flutter around him, and it wasn't long before he choked back a sob as his own release hit, and he came hard inside her, his hips jerking with each hot spurt, until he was utterly spent.

He collapsed on top of her, and she unlocked her legs, and stretched them out as he recovered.

"Christ, Beckett," he murmured into her shoulder, her fingers threading through his hair, calming his heart, helping him get his breath back. She shifted a little beneath him, and he took some of his weight off her before it became uncomfortable. "You should have brought that movie over three years ago."

She chuckled softly, her breath ruffling his hair. She wrapped her arms around him, and nuzzled her lips into his neck, dropping soft kisses to his slick skin. "How about next time we do it without the movie?" she suggested between kisses.

He made a grunt of agreement against her shoulder, and then turned to face her. "And just so you know, for next time, I really liked the part where you-" She silenced him with her lips.

* * *

_PS: Thank you, Guest reviewer! I actually 100% agree and intend to work on that "next time" ;)  
_


End file.
